georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Offerman
| birth_place = Joliet, Illinois, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Comedian, Voice Actor, Producer, Screenwriter, Director, Author, Musician, Humorist, Carpenter | years_active = 1997-present | spouse = Megan Mullally (2003–present) | characters = Randy McGee | series = George Lopez (TV series) | episodes = 7 in Seasons 3 & 4 | website = http://www.offermanwoodshop.com }} Nick Offerman (born June 26, 1970) plays the recurring role of Randy McGee, Benny's on/off-again boyfriend and then brief fiance in Seasons 3 and 4 of George Lopez. Life / Career Offerman grew up in Minooka, Illinois. He received a Bachelor of Fine Arts from the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign in 1993. That year, he and a group of fellow students co-founded the Defiant Theatre, a Chicago-based theatre company. Offerman lived in Chicago throughout the mid-1990's, where he participated with the Steppenwolf, Goodman and Wisdom Bridge theatre companies. During this time, Offerman became acquainted with Amy Poehler, who was heavily involved with the Chicago improv comedy scene. Film/TV show appearances Offerman has appeared in films such as November (2004), Cursed (2005), and Sin City (2005). He has been married since 2003 to Will & Grace actress Megan Mullally. Offerman guest-starred on Will & Grace during its fourth season and on King of Queens, twice playing a plumber on Thanksgiving episodes of both series; he also appeared on his wife's talk show, The Megan Mullally Show. In 2003, he appeared in three episodes of 24 and has also guest-starred in an episode of The West Wing. He can be currently seen on the TV series Parks and Recreation on NBC-TV as Ron Swanson. His major role was as Randy McGee on George Lopez. He was one of the workers in the factory and the love interest of Benny Lopez. In 2003 he appeared in Gilmore Girls in the episode "The Festival of Living Art". Offerman is good friends with comedic actor Rainn Wilson, who plays Dwight Schrute in The Office. The two became friends while auditioning for the same roles early in their careers and remained in touch, with Offerman even building Wilson's kitchen table. In 2009, Office producers Michael Schur and Greg Daniels offered Offerman a regular supporting role in their NBC-TV sitcom series, Parks and Recreation. Offerman accepted the role of Ron Swanson, the deadpan, bureaucracy-hating head of a parks department and the boss of Leslie Knope, the protagonist played by Offerman's old acquaintance, Amy Poehler. Slate magazine declared Offerman Parks and Recreation's secret weapon", and said he regularly stole scenes and "has a gift for understated physical comedy". Offerman said such supporting parts such as that of Parks and Recreation are his ideal roles, and that he draws particular inspiration from the Reverend Jim Ignatowski, the character played by Christopher Lloyd in the 1970's and 1980's sitcom, Taxi.He also appeared in Comedy Central's American Body Shop. Personal life Offerman married actress Megan Mullaly on September 20, 2003. They met while acting in The Berlin Circle, a play produced by the Evidence Room Theatre Company, and married after dating for 18 months. While they were dating, Offerman appeared in a guest role on Mullally's sitcom, Will & Grace, in a 2001 Thanksgiving episode. Mullally later had a recurring role on Parks and Recreation as Ron Swanson's second former wife, Tammy 2. The couple have also appeared together in films such as The Kings of Summer and Smashed, as well as performing voice work together in Hotel Transylvania 2. Nick is also a die-hard Chicago Cubs and Chicago Bears fan. He and his wife play guitar together in their free time. References External links * * [http://www.thewb.com/shows/childrens-hospital/ Childrens' Hospital streaming episodes on theWB] Category:Actors Category:Recurring cast Category:Recurring Category:Male